


Mickey’s

by simplymoa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is on a break to visit family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey’s

There are places in the world that only a handful of people can go to without being noticed, yet still feel out of place. Then there are places where groups of people could walk in and out of daily to talk to you and quite possibly sleep with you, but never tell a soul that they even knew of your existence.

Los Angeles’ streets always had that magnificence to him. He could sit at the bar and breathe in the sweet smell of perfume, dressed in a tight black T-shit, a vest and ‘scandalous pants’, and no one would judge him.

His brown eyes flickered in the warm disco lights that littered the Mickey’s that night. The singer was singing to some old Bowie song while countless other males and females grooved to the tune.

He, a loner in that particular mood, wasn't expecting to have his elbow brushed by a familiar face. "Hey, stranger."

"Fancy meeting you here."A sweet smile slipped. "Thought you'd be, you know."

A man with raven black hair and lucid blue eyes ordered a whiskey on the rocks and waved a shy hello to the singer on stage. Looking back toward his friend, he laughed lightly. "I’m on a break to visit family."

The whiskey arrived and the other man ordered a martini. "And that explains why you're here, because?"

There was a shrug as the man sipped on his whiskey. “Because this is family, of course!"

And almost as if cued with those very words, three drag queens were found up on stage, singing the club favorite, ‘We Are Family’. This caused an uproar of singing voices, all different and lovely in their own right.

Of course they joined in too, they as individuals were part of the club VIP's, but them as a duo... well that was one of the special treats that Mickey’s could offer to their nightly passerby's or their faithful regulars.

But when it was over, they returned to their drinks and their loner qualities. It was only when a "Glambs" shirt popped up out of crowd that Brad Bell glanced over at Adam Lambert and smirked.

Adam rolled his eyes and smiled himself. "Bitch."

"Tease." Brad retorted, with a playful look in his eye.

With a sigh, Adam tipped his head back and finished off his whiskey. "I gotta get me one of those shirts."


End file.
